From Spain, with love
by TheDivaTheDork
Summary: <html><head></head>Mercedes Jones is your average stewardess. Normal, run of the mill, and incredibly useful to a pair of black market art dealers who are in desperate need of her services. Her world is turned upside down as her life becomes dangerously intertwined with the infamous Sam Evans. Fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off. This is going to be a bumpy ride. From Spain, with Love.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt time! A story where Mercedes is a young stewardess on a flight bound to Spain. A mysterious passenger(Sam) blackmails her into helping him and his girlfriend(Tina) smuggle stolen paintings from Museu Picasso. What does he have on her? She's sleeping with the pilot(Will). Who unbeknownst to her is his father, who's married; to her supervisor(Sue). What's a girl to do when in international criminal is seemingly out to get you? -or get in your pants? It's weird, he has a girlfriend...**

So here is part 1! This might be a couple of parts tbh, Its a really good idea and I don't think it could be told in a one shot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if you like where this is going and i'll try and get part 2 up as soon as possible!

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood in front of the mirror in the staff bathroom, dabbing a wrinkled tissue at the corners of her eyes.<p>

"Fucking asshole."She breathed as she tried to muffle her sobs. She had 40 minutes before she needed to board flight 225 and she knew she was going to need every one of those 40 minutes to pull herself together. Passengers expected their stewardess to be cheerful and put together, they acted as a symbol of authority and security during a time when most people felt fearful and nervous. How was she supposed to make anybody feel safe when she looked and felt as though she were falling apart at the seams.

She tossed her dampened tissue onto the floor and straightened her back, glaring hard at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her makeup smudge and streaked the surface of her skin. Her black mascara highlighting the path each of her tears took as they spilled from her eyes. She looked awful, but she felt worse. She dug through her purse, trying to find her small purple makeup bag so she could clean herself up, or at least try to.

Her heart stopped as she saw the screen of her phone illuminate in the darkness of her purse. She took a deep breath and grasped the phone, her hands shook as she read the message.

**"I didn't want it to be this way, this is hard for me to. But we knew going into this that leaving Sue wasn't an option for me. I thought you understood, I thought you had accepted that."**

Mercedes dropped the phone back into her purse, she couldn't stand to read another word. Her stomach ached as struggled to hold back her tears, her body shaking as the words rolled around her head.

She did understand, for 3 months she knew exactly what she had gotten herself into and she was fully aware of the space she occupied in Will's life. She was content being the mistress, because in her mind, having half of his heart was better then having none of it. It was a sad existence to some, maybe even pitiful in the eyes of many, but it worked for her.

But she thought things had changed. Two nights ago something happened that made her feel as though a shift had been made in the foundation of whatever it was they were building together. There were certain lines Mercedes had been careful not to cross in her relationship with Will, although she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't desperate to cross them. But two nights ago it seemed that Will had been the one to take the first step over the forbidden line. Because to Mercedes, "I love you" were words she never expected to hear on her side of the line.

_Her legs were wrapped tightly around Wills waist, she arched her back and began rocking her body against his, creating a friction that raised both their temperatures to dangerous heights. Will groaned at her movements as he took large handfuls of her soft hips into both of his hands, thrusting himself harder and deeper as he breathed her name into the side of her neck. Mercedes eyes fluttered as the length of him filled her to capacity, reaching parts of her nobody else had ever come close to reaching. Will moved a hand from her hip to her breast, pinching and rolling her hard nipple between his finger and his thumb. A soft whimper escaped Mercedes lips, she lifted her hands and raked her fingers through his thick curls. The contact drove Will wild and he responded by taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as his tongue rolled across the surface of her skin. Mercedes was reaching her boiling point, and she let will know by gently scraping her nails along the flesh of his back before firmly taking his ass into her small hands, bringing him fully into her. Will was on the verge of release, his pace quickened and Mercedes gripped him tighter, urging him to bring her to the climax she desperately needed._

_Will let out a low grunt and Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head. They rocked together as the waves of their climax rolled over their bodies. Will lowered his head into the side of Mercedes neck, whispering into the soft curve or her skin._

_"I fucking love you." he breathed as her peppered her collar bone with gentle kisses._

_Mercedes heart beat quickened as her breath caught in her throat. An entirely new sensation rolled over her body, replacing the satisfying waves of pleasure with a mixture of confusion and joy._

_"Did he really just say that?" Maybe she was imagining it, maybe it was a product of wishful thinking. She wanted to ask him about it but he was already asleep, passed out peacefully beside her with one arm wrapped possessively around her her waist._

_Mercedes smiled at the sight of him. She knew better_ then_ to read to much into this, but she couldn't help it. He looked so right curled up beside her, as if this is where he was meant to be. She never let her mind wander into the realm of "I love you", that was a dangerous place to be. She knew that if she started wanting things, expecting more, that it would just cause a disturbance in the balance that she and Will had created. No, she was determined to preserve what she had with him by being grateful for having anything at all. But she couldn't stop the feeling of completeness that radiated from her core when the idea of Will loving her, **really loving her**, danced around in her mind._

_She would ask him about it eventually, but for now she let the idea of a life with Wills love rock her into a peaceful sleep._

Mercedes shook the memory of that night from her head, "What a fool" She said to herself. The tears had begun to sting her eyes, she reached for another tissue dabbing away at the tears before they could fall.

She had told herself not to read too much into it. She knew should have been satisfied with what she had with Will. When she brought it up, he had brushed it off as "Heat of the moment banter." He had told her that he didn't mean to lead her on. He had feelings for her, but love wasn't one of them. His love was only reserved for Sue. Mercedes recoiled as an image of the woman scrolled across her mind. She knew it wasn't right to be critical of other peoples looks, but she couldn't help but wonder what Will saw in her.

She was a tall older woman, short blonde hair framed her face, she wore a grimace almost every time Mercedes had seen her. She wondered if she were even capable of a different expression. Her blue eyes were cold and flat, an extreme contrast to the inviting green of Wills eyes. The two of them had been a mystery to Mercedes since the first day she saw them together. But maybe that was her jealousy talking.

Mercedes thoughts where cut short when the door to the staff washroom opened. _Shit_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. She didn't want anybody to see her like this. She looked straight ahead into the mirror, breathing deeply to try and subdue the sobs that were begging to escape her lips.

In the reflection of the mirror she caught glimpse of a pretty asian woman, she walked passed Mercedes and into a stall. Mercedes brow furrowed. She didn't look familiar, but then again this was a big airport. It was possible that there were some members of the staff that she hadn't been introduced to before, or maybe she was a new employee. Whoever she was, Mercedes would rather not suffer the embarrassment of unravelling in front of a stranger. She still felt as though the tears would flow at any moment. _Time to get out of here_, she decided.

She reached for her makeup bag that was sitting on the edge of the counter. She accidentally knocked it off the ledge, sending the bags contents crashing to the floor. "Damnit" Mercedes hissed as she bent down to collect the items.

Out of no where a small tanned hand gripped Mercedes tube of mascara. Her eyes traced up the strangers arm until they landed on her face. It was the woman from the stall. _Busted_, Mercedes thought to herself.

"Do you need a hand?" The woman laughed, beaming a pleasant smile at Mercedes. She really was a very pretty woman Mercedes thought to herself. She had warm brown eyes and impossibly shiny brown hair, highlights of honey and caramel decorating the ends of each strand as they cascaded down her back.

"Thanks. I'm a bit of a klutz I supposed." Mercedes said as she collect the last of her makeup from off the floor.

"Sometimes people get a little careless in times of emotional distress. It happens to the best of us."

Mercedes froze. "Emotional Distress." Could she sense that she had been crying? What was she talking about, of course she could tell she had been crying. Her makeup was no longer smudge but here eyes were probably still a pitiful cherry red.

"Yeah well, it's been a rough day." Mercedes sighed.

"I can imagine" She replied, a knowing smile spread across her face.

_That was weird_, Mercedes thought to herself. There was something deeper in the woman's words, but Mercedes wasn't in the mood to delve any deeper into this conversation. She was beginning to feel uneasy in the woman's presence.

"Here you go. I hope you feel better soon, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying alone in bathrooms." The woman said as she handed Mercedes the tube of mascara. Mercedes lifted a shaky hand, quickly lifting the tube from the womans grasp. She shoved the mascara in to her bag and turned swiftly towards the door. "Thank you" She called over her shoulder. She knew she was being rude, but something didn't feel right, and she wanted to leave before she figured out why.

"You're welcome Mercedes."

That stopped her in her tracks.

_How the hell did she know her name? _

Mercedes spun around to confront the stranger, as she did the woman lunged at her, wrapping one arm around Mercedes neck, the other arm gripping a syringe filled with a light blue liquid. Mercedes screamed as she pulled and clawed at the woman's arm, trying to free herself from her grasp. It was no use, who ever this woman was, she was strong, much stronger then Mercedes.

_T__ime for plan B_

Mercedes opened her mouth wide and bit down hard on the womans arm. She yelped and her grip on Mercedes loosened. Mercedes took this opportunity to make a mad dash for the exit. She was a few feet away from the door when something snagged her hair, whipping her head back violently before she crashed to the floor with a thud.

The room was spinning and Mercedes was finding it hard to catch her breath.

The woman stepped over her and sat on her chest, straddling her, making it even harder for Mercedes to breath. The woman used her knees to pin both of her arms to the ground. Mercedes attempted to kick and knee the woman in the back, but her legs where too short to inflict any real damage.

_Damn it._

The woman pushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at Mercedes.

"You were a harder target then I thought. Remind me to bring a stun gun the next time I'm sent to reel you in."

She was sent to reel her in? Who could possibly be targeting Mercedes? This type of abduction was usually reserved for the rich and the powerful, at least thats how it seemed in the movie. Mercedes was neither rich no powerful, so what could anybody want with her? Maybe the woman was making a mistake, maybe she was abducting the wrong person."

"I think you've got your wires crossed." Mercedes wheezed," I'm just a stewardess, I haven't done anything to anybody and I have nothing of any real value. I think your after the wrong person." Mercedes tried to reason, she had no energy left to fight and she needed this woman off her chest. She looked up to the woman pleadingly, hoping she would reconsider what she was doing before it was too late.

"I never make mistakes sweetie, I'm the best in the business and when someone says 'Bring me Mercedes Jones, I will bring them Mercedes Jones.'" She stated with a smile.

Mercedes opened her mouth to object when the woman clamped her hand over her lips.

"Enough. I've got a job to do and you've already made me go over my time limit." The woman lifted the syringe from the floor and pushed down on the end, sending small spurts of the blue liquid shooting out from the eye of the needle. Mercedes eyes widened as she thrashed her head wildly from side to side in a desperate attempt to shake the woman's hand from her lips.

"Just so you know,the more you squirm the more it will hurt. Thats perfectly fine by me but I figured i'd let you know." She said with a smirk. She lowered the syringe to Mercedes neck, piercing her flesh the the sharp tip of the needle.

Mercedes eyes began to flutter. _What the hell was in that syringe?_ Her lids grew heavy as the feeling in her extremeties faded away.

_"This can't be happening."_ Mercedes whispered, as she felt her body drift off into darkness.

The woman climbed off of Mercedes chest and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small cellphone and swiftly dialled a number.

"I've got her, bring the car around and i'll meet you outside."

She hung up the phone and dipped into a stall. She tossed the phone into the toilet and flushed. The cellphone disappeared and the woman stepped back into the main lobby of the washroom. Mercedes watched through heavy lids as the woman leaned down next to her, whispering softly.

"Time for you to go to sleep. We need to make sure your nice and well rested for Sam."

_Sam?_

That name was the last thing to float through Mercedes mind before here lids closed shut,

Her mind drifting into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and and likes and favourites and follows and everything under the sun!

** "PCIA"- Port Columbus International Airport. "SB"- Sleeping Beauty (The woman's Nickname for Mercedes)

Alright! here goes round two! Time to see where this mysterious woman took our precious Mercedes Jones!

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke to the sound of tires gliding through gravel. Her head bobbed from side to side, her body jerking and jumping as if she were rolling over uneven ground.<p>

_Whats going on? Where the hell am I?_

She tried to part her lips, her instincts urging her to scream for help, but her body wouldn't co-operate as her lips stayed tightly sealed. She panicked and attempted to bring her hand to her mouth, to her dismay both of her arms stayed firmly planted to her sides.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I move!?_

She went into a frenzy, urging her body to move something, anything. It was as if every nerve connecting her brain to her extremities had been severed. She was reduced to nothing but a mass of frantic thoughts roaming about an empty vessel, completely paralyzed. Mercedes felt as if she could cry, but the corner of her eyes remained dry as a bone.

_How much damage did that woman do to her? Was this permanent?_ Dark thoughts bounced around Mercedes head, the crunch of gravel beneath tires acting as back ground music to her troubled thoughts.

Her mind raced a million miles per second, her thoughts eventually landing on home, landing on Lima. Flashbacks of breezy summer nights out by the lake with friends and family flooded her mind. The smell of her fathers grill and her mothers garden over powered her senses. _I miss them so much._ She thought to herself.

Deciding to leave the comfort of her small town for the excitement and adventure of the big city was a mammoth step for her. She remembered how painful it was to watch everything she knew fade into the distance as she boarded the train to Columbus. Glancing out the window of the train, watching her home go from a precious blanket of security to an unrecognizable blur as the train gained speed was one of the loneliest moments of her life. She should have been happy, day dreaming about how thrilling new faces and new places would be to explore. Instead she felt empty, cold. As if leaving Lima behind was equivalent to leaving a part of herself behind. And she guessed they were one in the same. Lima was a part of her, it always would be.

It had taken a few months for Mercedes to become content with her new life in the city. She found a charming one bedroom apartment over looking one of the more suburban parts of the neighbourhood. It wasn't much, the rooms where small and the thin walls made the winters almost unbearable, but it was home.

Plus she had no right to complain, she was lucky she could find anything even half way affordable in the city. It had taken her longer then she expected to find a job. Within two months her savings were dwindling and she feared she would soon be on the streets, or on a train headed back to Lima. Which was why getting that call back from Sue Sylvester about the stewardess position at "Port Columbus International Airport" was utterly life changing, in more ways then one.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes sat in the waiting room outside Sues office. She nervously twirled the ends of her long brown hair around her finger, debating which way would be the most appropriate way to greet her potential boss.<em>

_"Hi Sue, it's great to meet you! My names Mercedes." That sounded too informal._

_"Good day Mrs Sylvester, its a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Mercedes Jones and i'm positively ecstatic to be here today." That sounded down right comical._

_"Hello Mrs Sylvester, It's so nice to meet you, my name is Mercedes Jones." That would have to do._

_Satisfied with her greeting, Mercedes took and deep breath and looked up to find a petite red head glancing at her, a sympathetic smile spread across her face._

_"Don't be nervous sweetie. Sue is all bark and no bite. She'll try to intimidate you to see if you'll crack. Just stand your ground and keep that pretty little smile on your face. She hates quitters, so stay confident." She chirped._

_Mercedes couldn't help but smile, something about the woman was extremely calming. _

_"Thanks for the advice. I just really need this job so I guess I feel the need to be extra perfect. Does my hair look ok?"_

_"Your hair looks lovely. Not a strand out of place." She smiled as she got up from the desk she was seated at and moved to the seat next to Mercedes._

_"Wait here, i'll check on Sue and see if she's ready for you. The sooner you get this over with the better." _

_"Thank you so much-"_

_"Emma"_

_Mercedes smiled brightly, "Thank you Emma, I really appreciate it."_

_Emma gave Mercedes arm a comforting squeeze before disappearing around the corner._

_Mercedes took a deep breath and began to let her shoulders relax. She hadn't realized how tightly wound her muscles had become as she waited. She guessed she was more nervous then she thought, no wonder Emma felt the need to speak up._

_A few moments later Emma reappeared from around the corner._

_"She's ready for you."_

_Mercedes felt as though her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach. She was hoping she would have a few more minutes to collect herself, but it seemed fate had other plans for her. She rose from her seat, repeating her greeting over and over and over again_

_She followed Emma down a dim corridor, The click of Emma's heels mimicking the pounding Mercedes felt in her chest._

_"You've got this, stay confident, keep smiling. You've got this" Mercedes chanted to herself. _

_Emma stopped at end of the corridor and Mercedes swallowed hard as the woman gave her arm one last squeeze. _

_"Good luck sweetie, i'm rooting for you!" She said, doing her best to sound reassuring.  
><em>

_Mercedes smiled at her weakly, before the woman turned and walked walked away. _

_Mercedes took one last moment to smooth her hair and straighten her tie before opening the door._

__"Hello Mrs Sylvester, It's so nice to meet you, my name is Mercedes Jones." __

* * *

><p>And the rest was history. Mercedes always laughed at the memory of her nervousness. Especially now, facing Sue was nothing compared to the horror she was experiencing in the present moment. All she had done was follow Emma's advice. She kept her back straight and her eyes focused. Sue was intimidating, her tone cold and flat, but she seemed impressed by Mercedes tenacity and offered her the job on the spot. She remembered being on cloud nine as she left Sues office, nothing could make that day better. Or so she thought.<p>

_Mercedes glanced down at her phone as she made her way through the busy airpot. She should have been paying attention, Airports where one of the places where keeping your wits about you was almost a necessity, but she was so excited to text her best friend about her new gig that she threw caution to the wind. _

**_"Kurt! Guess who just landed a classy little gig as a "PCIA" stewardess? _**

**_"No way! How did you manage to swing that !?"_**

**_"By being amazing of course. I'm so excited Kurt! No more ramen noodles for me! I'll be jet setting around the world with the best of 'em!"_**

**_"I'm so happy for you Cedes! i'd be jealous, but I don't think I can pull off the frumpy stewardess Aesthetic. I'm sure you'll look great though!"_**

**_"Will you ever stop being a hater?"_**

**_"Will you ever stop pretending like you don't love it?"_**

_Mercedes laughed to herself and went to reply. Her Giddiness vanished when suddenly she collided with a luggage bag cart, sending her crashing to the ground in an embarrassing heap. _

_"Shit" Mercedes groaned, placing a hand on her right hip. " This is definitely going to bruise" she thought to herself. She searched the ground for her phone when a tap on her shoulder caused her to lose focus. She spun around and her heart stopped at the sight._

_A handsome man with bright green eyes and a warm smile greeted her. He seemed older, but not too old, maybe a mere 33 to Mercedes 22. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, gold buttons lined the front of his jacket, each sleeve decorated with three rows of pretty gold trimming around the cuffs. A small gold pin was stuck to his jacket, right above his heart. _

_"He must be a pilot" Was Mercedes first thought. _

_"And a cute one at that" Was her second._

_He reached out to her, an iphone grasped in his hand._

_"Is this what you're looking for?"_

_"Oh thank god, I thought it would be broken, thank you" Mercedes took the phone from him, accidentally grazing his fingers with her own in the process._

_"Whoa" was the only thought that crossed her mind. Her breath caught and she looked into his eyes. There was something telling in his gaze, something inviting. _

_"Had he felt that spark to?" She wondered._

_"Where are my manners, here, let me help you up." He reached out his hand and Mercedes grasped it. _

_Game over. Sparks flew, the heat of their touch felt as though it would fuse their flesh together .Whatever tension had been created when their fingers grazed was maximized ten fold when he held her hand in his. Mercedes had no idea who this man was, but she knew this wouldn't be their last meeting._

That was the first time she had ever met Will, it seemed so long ago.

_She knew this wouldn't be their last meeting, _She was wishing now that it was.

The memories of his last text rolled across her mind.

**"I didn't want it to be this way, this is hard for me to. But we knew going into this that leaving Sue wasn't an option for me. I thought you understood, I thought you had accepted that."**

She remembered how she threw her phone into her purse, not able to read another word out of fear of dying from heartache right there on the bathroom floor. She wondered what the rest of the message said. She wondered if she'd ever get the chance to know.

_What am I doing._

She shook the thoughts from her head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. How could she be thinking about him at a time like this? She had no idea where she was or who had her. She could die at any moment. Did she really want her final thoughts to be about Will Schuester?

Before she could answer herself, her body jerked forward, something strapped across her chest cut into her skin sending sharp jolts of pain across her chest and the side of her neck. It felt like the burn of a seatbelt.

_She was definitely in a car_, she concluded. Her fears inflated, and her thoughts began to race.

_She could be anywhere_.

Mercedes heard rustling to her left, her heart rate quickened as she made another desperate attempt to move her limbs. It was useless, her body was still as numb and unresponsive as before.

_How am I going to get myself out of this._

Suddenly, a voice chimed out on her left side.

"Yeah this is good, pull in right here Rory."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

One of the voices was recognizable, it was the same voice as the woman who had attacked her in the bathroom. But the other voice was unfamiliar. This was a male, he sounded young, his deep voice rumbled with a thick Irish accent. He sounded strong, but Mercedes was able to pick up on the waver in his voice.

_He was scared_, she thought. She wondered if he were a captive to.

The sound of tires on gravel stopped and everything came to a halt. Mercedes body lurched forward one last time before everything went still.

The voice of the woman from the bathroom broke the silence.

"Hello, yeah, go ahead and bring the car around. We're here."

_Who was she talking to? Was someone else coming?_

Before Mercedes could continue her thoughts, the woman spoke again.

"Ok sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine."

Mercedes heard more rustling to her left, she panicked and tried one last time to move her body.

Suddenly ,she felt the familiar sharp prick of a needle enter the left side of her neck.

_No, not again! Please not Again!_ She shouted in the hollow of her mind.

Mercedes could feel a slight pressure build at the entry point of the needle. Her breathing became laboured as every thought imaginable swirled around her head.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to move, she wanted Lima, she wanted home, Her friends, her family, and lastly, she wanted Will.

Just as that last thought crossed her mind, her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were held tight in a squint, the contrast from the darkness of her mind to the light of day stung her pupils and over powered her senses. It took her a few moments to fully adjust to the return of her vision.<p>

Her lids where still heavy and hooded, but she relished the return of her sight and used the opportunity to soak in as much information as she could.

Yup, She was definitely in a car. The interior was all black, leather seats with tinted windows. The vehicle was spacious, perhaps an SUV of some sort. Her gaze shifted to the front of the car as she caught glimpse of a mop of dark brown hair peaking over the top of the headrest on the drivers side.

_Was this the young man with the Irish accent from earlier_? She had hoped that she wasn't the only captive,that maybe someone would be in this with her, but seeing him in the driver seat crushed that hope.

_So there's at least two of them, him and the asian woman_. Mercedes tried to roll her head to the left, to where she suspected the asian woman had been sitting. She was still to weak to move, her head remaind firmly planted to the back of her seat. She attempted to speak, her lips where dry and cracked, her touge felt like sand paper against the roof of her mouth, but she was able to produce a whisper.

"Where am I." She managed to squeeze past her lips.

"Never Never land" the woman sang.

"You bitch" Mercedes wheezed through chapped lips. She knew she should stay calm. Better to reason with the woman then make her an even bigger enemy, but she couldn't help it. She had had enough.

"Creative. You've really got a way with words there sleeping beauty." She scoffed

"But enough with the chit chat, lets get you good and alert for the baby boy."

Just then she unleashed a hard slap across Mercedes face, sending her reeling towards the window before her seat belt caught her, digging farther into her skin.

Before Mercedes could register what happened, the woman unleashed another strike against her face. Over and Over again, raining open palmed blows down onto the side of her face.

Fear and anger flooded Mercedes veins, she needed to stop the assault, but her body sat motionless.

Her eyes turned to the front of the car, she watched as the young man in the drivers seat looked on in terror, flinching at the repeated smacks that fell across her face.

"Coward." Mercedes chocked from her lips.

He could stop this. Mercedes could sense his fear, she knew he didn't want to be here either. He could stop the woman, he looked strong, there was no doubt in Mercedes mind that if he had wanted to, he could have subdued the woman in an instant. Instead he sat there, motionless, as Mercedes suffered blow after blow.

_I wont let it end like this. If it was her mission to reel me in, I'm going to do my damnedest to make it the hardest mission of her life._

The woman raised her hand, preparing to strike Mercedes again. A smirk spread across her face as her hand barrelled down hard and fast. A surge of energy moved through Mercedes body, bringing her limbs back to life. She managed to lift an arm to block her face just before the strike fell.

The woman's hand collided with Mercedes fore arm, causing her to winced at the impact.

The woman laughed, moving her hand to her Mercedes shoulder, gently rubbing her in soothing circular motions. The contact was condescending and unwelcomed, but Mercedes didn't have any energy left to combat the woman.

"There you go sleeping beauty. Glad to see you've finally joined us. Get those arms and legs moving again, you're going to need 'em." She cooed, sarcasm and venom laced in her voice.

Mercedes breathed rapidly, her arm collapsed in a lump in her lap. That one small movement had taken a massive amount of energy. She wasn't back to her full strength, but at least she had managed to stop the assault, for now at least.

Mercedes glanced to the driver seat. The young man's eyes were blood shot, his rapid breathing making his chest rise and fall dramatically. He looked pitiful.

She could only imagine what she looked like. The side of her face that had taken the brunt of the attack was numb, but she assumed her flesh was red and swollen, her features distorted with bruises and lumps.

Her gaze moved to the roof of the vehicle as she slowly swirled her wrists and ankles. Grateful that the temporary mobility loss was exactly that, temporary.

The familiar sound of tires on gravel caused everyone to follow the direction of the noise. All eyes peered out the left side windows of the vehicle.

A broad smile spread across the woman's face and as she began to bob in her set.

"Well, well, looks the prince has finally decided to grace us with his presence."

Mercedes began to feel a heavy knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach. It had taken everything in her to fight off that last attack, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it again. At least not now.

Mercedes peered out the window, a shiny black SUV pulled out from behind a line of trees in the distance. The SUV inched towards them, stopping and parking about 20 feet away.

_Who the hell was this? _Mercedes wondered.

The woman reached over to Mercedes left hip, She stiffened out of fear of another attack.

"Relax, SB, I'm just unfastening your seatbelt."

The woman removed the seatbelt, taking notice of the burn it had cause on Mercedes chest and neck as her body rattled and shook in her previous unconscious state.

"Ouch, looks painful. You should really be more careful with these things." She smirked.

If Mercedes had any strength left she would have lashed out at the woman right then and there. Instead she glared past her and out the window, wondering what further torture this latest arrival would inflict on her.

They all watched as a large black gentleman stepped out of the driver side door of the SUV that had just arrived. He was a massive wall of muscle and girth, He was dressed in a black suit, dark shades covering his eyes.

_Was this Sam?_ Mercedes thought to herself, remembering the name that echoed through her mind just before she fell into unconsciousness. The man peered over the top of the SUV, He motioned to the Vehicle that held Mercedes and her captors, a single finger raised in the air.

The woman beside Mercedes squealed and turned to face her.

"Alright SB, Its show time. Are you ready to meet the baby boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of updates! Ill try to do better from now on lol! Also thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

Time for chapter 3! Who is this Rory kid? And why wont he help Mercedes?

* * *

><p>"Rory, make sure you keep an eye on her. She's still pretty out of it, but I don't trust this one."The woman said as she dug through a black bag sitting on the floor of the car. She pulled out a purple tube of lipstick and a small black compact mirror. Mercedes watched her movements closely, every shift and every twitch caused Mercedes to glare harder, trying to predict each of the woman's moves before they happened. Now that she had some of her senses back, she was determined to use them to the best of her abilities until she was out of harms way. She studied the woman as she coated her lips with a rich ruby red, smacking them together as she examined her work in the small mirror.<p>

Mercedes remembered thinking how beautiful the woman was when she first saw her. Now all she saw was venom and ice radiating from the woman's core. She was a toxic mix of beauty and poison, Like a venus fly trap. Intriguing enough to draw her victims close, but dangerous enough to dangle their life between her manicured fingers. Mercedes shivered at the memory of the unease the woman had caused her in the washroom. If only she had listened to her gut when she determined the woman was unfamiliar, if only she had left right then and there. Would things be different? She remembered the swiftness in which the woman had grabbed hold of her hair, the way she over powered her before injecting her with the syringe.

_No_ She thought to herself. The woman was out on a mission and nothing Mercedes did would have changed the outcome. She shook the "What ifs" from her mind, mowing over the events of the past wasn't going to do her any good, she needed to put all her energy into formulating a plan to get out of this situation.

As if the woman could read her mind, she turned to her, a smirk held loosely on her lips as she spoke.

"How do I look SB? You think the babyboy will like?" She asked, puckering her lips as she mimicked a kiss.

Mercedes curled her fingers into her palm, wanting nothing more then to send a fist barrelling towards this maniacs face. But her arms and legs were still too numb and fatigued to cause any damage. _Save your energy girl, You'll need it to run._ Mercedes reminded herself. She loosened her fist and turned her head, pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the car window. She wasn't able to fight back, but she didn't want to give this sick soul the satisfaction of seeing her in distress either.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks for your help SB." The woman reached over and gave Mercedes two swift pats on the cheek. She winced at the touch, her swollen cheek still throbbed from her earlier attack.

"Oops, Silly me! Must have forgot, sorry bout that." The woman smirked before turning her attention towards the drivers seat. "Rory, remember what I said. Keep an eye on her."

He nodded shyly, shooting Mercedes a sympathetic glare through the rearview mirror. She shifted her eyes downward, the memories of his cowardice made her stomach churn. Things could be so different if only he would help her, she could see his eyes were dark and hollow with fear, just as hers where. But he stood by silently, taking orders and watching her suffer blow after blow as her body sat frozen and unresponsive. Mercedes raised her eyes towards the rearview mirror, shooting daggers at her reflection, hoping he would see the silent message in her eyes. She wanted him to know she wouldn't be on his side. He would be in this alone, just as he had made her suffer alone.

Mercedes watched him as he shrunk deeper into his seat, lowering his his head in an attempt to avoid her gaze.

_Good_ Mercedes thought to herself.

The woman shot Mercedes one last seedy smile before opening the door and hopping out of the vehicle. Mercedes and Rory watched as she strutted to the SUV parked several feet away. She knocked on the glass and the door opened, The pair craned their necks, trying and catch a glimpse at who this mysterious new arrival could be. But the woman dove in quickly, closing the door behind her before either of them could peer inside the vehicle.

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the small amount of relief the woman's absence created. She didn't know how long the woman would be gone, or what would happen to her next. But she let herself enjoy these few moments of peace before the next challenge arose.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of her family, her friends, her little apartment with the paper thin walls, and lastly, she thought of Will. She wondered what he was doing at this time. _Probably enjoying a cup of coffee and the morning paper before boarding his flight_, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she picture him in his pilots uniform, preparing himself for a day of soaring through the skies. She wished she could be there with him, even more so, she wished she could be in his bed, wrapped in his arms where she knew it was safe. Temporary, but safe. Her pleaseant thoughts came to a hault when she was reminded how very temorary they truly were. Her mind wandered back to the last words in his text. "**I thought you understood, I thought you had accepted that" **She felt as though those words would haunt her for the rest of her life. And if she couldn't get out of this car soon, that may actually become a reality. Before she could shed any tears of her own her thoughts were shaken from her head at the sound of low sniffles and sobs ringing in the air.

Her eyes snapped open to see the young man in the drivers seat with his face in his hands, spilling tears at rate Mercedes didn't think possible. She wanted to reach out to him, not out of sympathy, not out of concern, but out of curiosity. She lifted her arm to tap him on the shoulder but found her self still too weak to bend over and reach him fully. She dropped her arm and opted for a different approach.

"Whats going on?" Her voice was hoarse, her tongue felt like sand-paper across the roof of her mouth, but still, talking was proving to take much less effort then moving was.

Rory spun around at the sound of her voice. His eyes wide with shock as has he sat with his mouth agape.

"I said whats going?" Mercedes pressed, she didn't want to talk to him longer then she had to. She was still determined to conserve her energy, but her curiosity was insatiable at the moment.

"I'm so sorry" He breathed through sobs. Mercedes turned her head away. This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have. If he was going to try and apologize to her, she didn't want to hear it.

"No please, listen!" He was becoming frantic, Mercedes turned her head to meet his gaze. This was the first time she was really seeing him. He was young, much younger then she first imagined. His eyes where puffy and red from crying but the striking ocean blue rang through, calling out for Mercedes to hear his words. She tried to resist, but the feelings of sympathy were brought to the surface despite her efforts to retain them. He was a child, even after what he had allowed her to go through, even she didn't have the heart to deny a child in distress.

"Go on." She willed him, in a much softer tone then before.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you, I really did. But I couldn't, I just-I couldn't!" His cries grew louder, Mercedes glanced out the window, eyeing the large man who was Keeping watch by the SUV parked a few feet from them.

"Rory you need to keep quiet, I don't know how much they will be able to hear." Mercedes warned. Rory clamped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry" he whispered before wiping the tears off his face.

"Just tell me who you are, why are you working for these people?"

"It all happened so fast." He explained "I was doing-" He paused and glanced towards Mercedes, a look of regret plastered across his face."I was doing some not so legal things. Stealing things. It was little things at first, food from the grocery store, clothes from the department store, things like that." He sighed deeply, as if this was painful for him to share. Mercedes wanted to reach out and comfort him, but decided against it. She still needed her energy.

"But after awhile, I moved onto bigger things. Tv's, expensive Jewellery, even a few cars. You know, things that I could pawn off to make a quick buck. I know it was wrong but-" His voice trembled and Mercedes knew he was on the verge of tears once again.

"My mother, she's sick. Drugs you know, and my pop hasn't been around my entire life. It was just me my mother and my two brothers. I needed to take care of them, I know that doesn't make the things I did right, but I didn't have any other choice. I could see my mother dying, my brothers crying. I had to do something."

The tears he was holding back began to fall. This kid couldn't be more then 17 years old. 18 at the most, and he had already lived a lifetime of pain. Mercedes thought of the things she was doing when she was his age, swimming in the lake with friends, shopping at the mall with one crush or another, normal things. It saddened her to see that he never got the chance to enjoy the bliss of youth. But they were in a life or death situation here, the coddling and comforting would have to wait for another time. Mercedes still needed answers.

"How did you get mixed up with these people?" She asked through chapped lips. She hadn't been talking much, but the few words she managed to spit out had made her mouth even drier then before. Rory seemed to take notice and reached over into the passenger seat next to him. He pulled out a blue bottle and twisted it open, bringing the bottle to Mercedes lips. She pulled her head back and eyed it suspiciously.

"Its only water, I promise" Rory reassured her. Reluctantly she put her lips to the bottle, letting the cool liquid roll over the surface of her tongue. She was so dehydrated that she could feel the water as it made its way down the length of her trachea. She relished the sensation of her cells springing back to life as she suckled the bottle neck until she had consumed every last drop. She sat back, refreshed and satisfied, feeling stronger and more alert then she did just a few minutes ago.

"Thank you Rory, I needed that." He smiled broadly at her, grateful that for at least a moment, he was able to do something to help her.

"Rory I need to know where you stand with these people. You seem just as terrified as I do, why are you with them? I want us to work together, together I think we might have a chance at getting out of this. Will you help me?" She knew she was asking a million questions at once but time was of the essence, the woman was still in the other SUV but there was no telling when she would return. Rory still had the keys, he could hit the gas and he and Mercedes could be headed home in a flash. It was risky, but it was worth a shot.

Rory looked down into his hands, bracing himself before he said another word.

"Rory what is it? If we are going to do this we need a plan and we need a plan now!" Mercedes said in a harsh whisper, she didn't want to upset him any more then he already was, but this was her life to, she needed him to co-operate, and soon.

"I can't" He finally spoke. Mercedes stomach dropped, this was it. Her one chance, her only potential ally, and he wasn't going to help. She felt sick all over again.

"She has my family." He said, barely above a whisper. Mercedes eyes widened, she needed him to continue.

"You're family? What do you mean she has your family?" She was pushing him now, she knew it was wrong, that this was probably painful to talk about, but she needed to know.

"It was about a week ago. I was in the parking lot of an office building around midnight. I usually check office building parking lots because they tend to have nicer cars, gets me more money when I pawn them off." He explained "I was in the middle of breaking into black Honda I think it was, when she spotted me, and shoved me up against the car. I thought she was going to break my arm, I have never been so scared in my life." He was shaking at the memories, he stroked his arm lightly as if he could still feel the pain in his muscles.

"I tried to get away but she wouldn't let me. She said she would call the cops on me, I couldn't afford that. If I went to jail who would take care of my family? I begged her to let me off, to let me go, I was willing to do whatever it took." He swallowed hard before continuing" Thats when she made me an offer."

"What offer?" Mercedes pressed.

"She said she had an important job coming up, and that she needed some help. She said I could either help her, or go to jail, the choice was mine."

"And i'm guessing that job was to help her capture me." The realization made Mercedes stomach churn. This woman had been plotting to kidnap her. As she worked, slept and ate, someone out there had been planning on stealing her away and whisking her off into unknown dangers.

"She was giving me lists, lists of items she needed me to collect. Things like, rope and syringes and blind folds. I was getting so scared, I thought she was going to make me do simple stuff, like steal cars ad rob homes. But this, the things she was making me collect didn't feel right. I never wanted to hurt anybody, I swear." He explained further, and Mercedes believed him. He was in the wrong, but he was a young kid doing what he thought he needed to to support his family. Mercedes could understand that, sometimes right and wrong wasn't black and white, life often operated in shades of grey.

"After a few days of working for her I tried to get away. I stopped answering her calls and I stayed hidden as much as possible. After a while I thought I had shaken her, I thought it was over." He began to shake, Mercedes could sense the piece of the story she had been waiting for was about to be revealed.

"I got comfortable and risked going out again. I didn't even make it to the end of my street before a van spun around the corner and a large man jumped out, grabbed me, and threw me in the back." Mercedes glanced out of the window, once again eyeing the man standing guard at the other SUV. Rory must be talking about him. Mercedes shivered, they were both victims of kidnapping, both her and Rory had been plucked out of their lives and thrust into this world of chaotic danger.

"All I remember was being in the van one minute, then Tina stuck me with a needle and everything went black." Mercedes froze, the memories of the woman's attack in the washroom made her hands shake. Rory really was a victim, and now she knew her captors name. Tina. She let that name ring in the space between her ears. She would have to remember that name, if she ever got out of this, she would do everything she could to bring this Tina woman to justice, for her, and for Rory.

"What happened next?" Mercedes need him to finish before Tina came back, this may be her only chance to collect any information, and she was determined to extract as much as she could in the time she had.

"I woke up and we were in a small room. I was tied to chair facing a row of monitors. The big guy who threw me in the van was standing guard at the only door in the room, and Tina was standing in front of me, slapping me awake." The pair both flinched at the word "slap", Both of them recalling how painful the woman's hand on their bare flesh had felt.

"I woke up and asked her where I was. She didn't say anything to me, All she did was turn on the monitors." It took me a few moments to realize what I was looking at, but as soon as I saw them-" Once again tears began to fall, Mercedes didn't try and stop him this time, allowing him to release the sadness that the memories were stirring within him.

"On one of the monitors I saw my brothers, they were sitting in their room playing cards. On another monitor I saw my mother, sleeping on the couch." There were six monitors all together, all of them watching different parts of my house."

Mercedes froze. She knew where this was going. It suddenly dawned on her the amount power and resources these people must have. The lengths they had gone to in abducting Rory and Mercedes was much too complex for a typical kidnaping. Setting up cameras inside Rory's house, the fact that Tina was able to attack, drug, and kidnap Mercedes from one of the most heavily guarded Airports in the country. They weren't dealing with Amateurs here, quite the opposite it seemed.

"So what, did she threaten to hurt them or something?" Mercedes softly, still reeling for the realization of their captors expertise.

"Or something" Rory mumbled." She said she would pick them off one by one and make me watch if I ever tried to hide from her again. Thats why I couldn't help you, thats why I can't leave. She has people watching them Mercedes. I'm so sorry, but I need to see this through until the end, for my families sake."

He glanced towards her with pleading eyes. This was Mercedes greatest fear come true. She had hoped she would find an ally in Rory, that together they could find a way to escape this. But it seemed that despite their similarities, they were both fighting different battles, battles that wouldn't allow for them to co-operate as a team. They were both victims, but they were both very much alone in this.

"I understand." She whispered. She was disappointed, but she couldn't harbour any animosity towards the kid. She thought about her parents, and imagined staring at a set of monitors knowing that their lives depended on her participation in this crime. There was no doubt about it, if the roles where reversed, Mercedes would be doing the exact same thing as Rory. Reluctantly and fearfully following demands, dreaming of the day when it would all be over.

Mercedes head snapped towards the window as she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. The door to the other SUV swung open, and Tina stepped out, a broad grin spread across her face. Seeing the woman caused a shiver to rock Mercedes to the core, for a moment she had allowed herself to enjoy her absence, but it seemed as though it were coming to an end. Mercedes Glanced towards Rory and noticed he began to rock, tears building in his eyes as he glanced out the drivers side widow.

"Rory you need to stop, we can't let her know we talked about anything." Tina had threatened to kill his family because he missed a few phone calls, she could only imagine what she would do if she found out they had been talking. Especially when the conversation was about her.

Rory took a few deep breaths and wiped his face clean. He turned to Mercedes one last time "Thank you Mercedes. I wanted you to know so badly, I needed you to know I'm not like them." He said softly, Mercedes could tell this had been eating away at him, that making her understand was important to him. He really was a good kid, just wrapped up in an impossibly bad situation.

"I know Rory, its ok now. It will be ok" She tried to reassure him. He shot her a weak smile before turning back to the drivers seat. Mercedes could tell he didn't believe her words about things being ok. And she didn't blame him, she didn't believe her words either.

Just then, Tina peered in through the drivers side window and knocked on the glass. Rory shot Mercedes one last look in the rearview mirror before rolling down the window and facing Tina.

"Ok SB, you're up next. Hope you're ready." Tina smiled wickedly.

She wasn't ready. But it seemed she had no choice.


End file.
